This invention relates to a perforator for paper perforations, and in particular concerns new and useful improvements on a perforator.
The known perforator can only punch hole(s) in margin of paper so that sheets of perforated paper can be filed in order. It is found disadvantegous that the perforated margin of the filed document is offenly torn off after turned from time to time. To this end, the invention has attempted to make an improved perforator to overcome the drawbacks of a known perforator.